Letters
by The Perfect Spell
Summary: 5 short stories per letter. This week's Letter 'D' - featuring Bluestreak/Prowl. Mostly G1 and some '07movieverse.
1. Letter A Twins&Ratchet

G1. TwinsxRatchet. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters property of Hasbro. If they were mine, TFTM wouldn't have killed off everyone.

* * *

**Letters**

Alpha

5 short stories about **Twins&Ratchet**

* * *

**Angry  
**Everybot on the Ark was well aware of Ratchet's volatile moods, and many had learned to shun the corridor leading to the medbay, especially after a particularly tough clash with the 'Cons, lest they got a wrench to the helm. What not many mechs knew was that this was the medic's way of coping with the stress of putting friends and bots he cared about together just so they could go out and fight another battle, and get injured all over again. The twins considered themselves lucky that they were able to see past the gruff exterior of the Autobot's CMO for the soft-sparked mech he really was.

**...............**

**Artsy**  
The glaring orange of the medbay's walls was often a source of complains from recovering mechs lying on repair berths. Ratchet took the grumbling in his stride, and grumbled right back at them for taking up space in his kingdom. But one day, after returning from a Sideswipe-imposed relaxing drive around the Ark to stretch his wheels, Ratchet discovered that a beautiful mural of all the mechs on the Ark was painted on the right wall of the medbay. Ratchet would later spot his favourite golden-yellow artist walking around the Ark with a smudge of paint just behind his helm.

**...............**

**Audible**  
The twins had many different ways of expressing their love to their bondmate – they left cubes of energon on his work desk during particularly busy times, and when he was feeling down, they would offer high-grade from their famous stash. Other times, they would simply sit with him in the rec-room while he took a break from putting bots together again; even Sunstreaker, who otherwise would not have done so. However, the one that never fails to make Ratchet smile to himself would be the barely audible goodnights they whispered to each other each night before recharge claimed them.

**...............**

**Awestruck**  
As the four other 'bots circled around the twins in the sparring ring, Ratchet watched, awestruck, as the terrors that struck fear into the sparks of the Decepticon forces moved with practiced ease that came from vorns of fighting in the brutal underground gladiator rings. Fighting back-to-back and their movements fluid, the fact that they were outnumbered two to one was negated by their deep understanding of each other. The crowd of combat students ooh-ed and aah-ed as two of the Autobot's best melee fighters showed them what exactly the art of fighting was.

**...............**

**Agonizing**  
Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, sparks wrenching, could only watch the security video's feed as the Autobot's CMO was surrounded by the Constructicons just klicks away from the Ark as he went on an routine maintenance check of the Ark's perimeter. They could only watch the medic's futile race back to the Ark; could only watch as Scrapper caught up, knocked him off the road forcing him to transform. They could only watch as Hook stabbed Ratchet from behind with a needle, and with a leering smirk, hoisted the unconscious medic onto Long Haul and made his getaway with the rest of his gestalt. It was all over in a matter of astroseconds. Too late, with their sparks sinking, the twins remembered the Decepticon medic's creepy obsession with his Autobot counterpart.

**...............**

* * *

Easter plot bunnies that refused to let go of my legs while I was egg hunting. I may expand on them if they're still stubbornly clinging on to me.

A - Twins/Ratchet - Done!  
B - Ratchet/Wheeljack - Up next

ThePerfectSpell 2010


	2. Letter B Ratchet&Wheeljack

Mostly G1, with some '07movieverse.

Not mine, don't own the lovable mechs here.

**

* * *

**

**Letters**

Beta

10 sentences about **Ratchet&Wheeljack**

**

* * *

**

**Bashful  
**Ratchet loved the way his partner's fins would glow pink when he was feeling particularly shy.

**...............**

**Befuddled  
**To anyone else reading Ratchet's regular injury reports, they would have been confused by the nearly illegible handwriting that covered it, but to Wheeljack, it made perfect sense.

**...............**

**Believable  
**Sometimes, Wheeljack was amused at Ratchet's rather pitiful attempts to invent excuses to stay in the medbay just one click longer.

**...............**

**Bent**  
Wheeljack snickered in amusement as he realised that Ratchet's favourite welder was bent out of shape from the time he laid on it during a particularly active night in the berth.

**...............**

**Bickering  
**The fact that their resident medic and engineer were exchanging their usual banter across a certain red Lamborghini's chassis was a good signal that the battle's injuries weren't too serious.

**...............**

**Big-boned  
**'Are you calling my windscreen fat?' Ratchet growled, as Wheeljack backed away slowly, holding up both servos in self-defence.

**...............**

**Bisexual****  
**'We don't have genders like humans do, Sam, it doesn't affect our choice in mates' explained Wheeljack gently, 'Although if you want to see it that way, then hell yeah, I'd totally go 'gay' for Ratchet.'

**...............**

**Blank  
**What Ratchet liked about being with Wheeljack was that every day was like a blank datapad, waiting to be filled with memorable moments.

**...............**

**Bloody  
**Ratchet appreciated the fact that no matter how covered in Energon and coolant after a battle he was, Wheeljack would never hesitate to give him a hug. (It also made for a good excuse to head to the washracks together)

**...............**

**Busted  
**A piercing scream alerted the couple on one of the medbay's recovery berths that they had been discovered, and 'Heh heh, oops?' was the only apology that Wheeljack could offer to the traumatised Datsun.

**...............**

* * *

A - Twins/Ratchet - Done!  
B - Ratchet/Wheeljack - Done!  
C - Wheeljack/Bluestreak - Up next :)

ThePerfectSpell 2010


	3. Letter C Wheeljack&Bluestreak

Mostly G1, with some '07movieverse.

Not mine, don't own the lovable mechs here.

**

* * *

**

**Letters**

- C -

3 ficlets about** Wheeljack&Bluestreak**

**

* * *

**

**Courage  
**_'Energon?'_

It took a lot of prodding from his best friend, but Wheeljack managed to pluck up the courage to ask Bluestreak out one night for energon. He had to admit that it was the best advice he ever took in his entire life.

Now, Wheeljack was simply grateful that he still had Bluestreak. The latest battle was surprisingly intense, and at one point, the engineer was stuck at huddling behind a piece of scrap, as some 'Cons took pot shots at him. Bluestreak had, in turn, taken pot shots at _them_ from his vantage point, giving away his position and leading to the sniper's current stint in Ratchet's medbay. It also explained why a white mech was pacing up and down the corridor outside said medbay (Ratchet threw him out after he proved to be too distracted to be of any help with repairs).

His head snapped up after receiving a short ping from the injured mech.  
_.:Don't worry about me, 'Jack; this is nothing compared to that one time where you managed to blow up that entire bottle of argon, which was really amazing and awesome since argon is an inert gas and it's not supposed to be reactive at all. Uh oh, got to go, Ratchet's coming with a wrench and I'm sure he wants me back in recharge soon. Love you! :._

Wheeljack, headfins flashing a cheerful red, started to head back to his quarters. It seemed his favourite sniper was really going to be alright after all. Wheeljack was glad he was brave enough to ask that one life changing question.

**...............**

**Cuddly  
**Wheeljack was ready to bet that most mechs, with the exception of Jazz, didn't know that Datsuns would melt into a giant puddle of goo when their door wings were stroked during recharge. Neither did they know that if done right, the mech would end up snuggling right up to their berth mate in the most comfortable of ways.

Wheeljack's optics gleamed as he turned to the recharging mech next to him.

**...............**

**Contagious  
**Wheeljack's enthusiasium for inventing new devices was catching, almost like the flu, and pretty soon, Bluestreak was rattling off the pros of the newly installed showerheads in the wash racks to any and every mech that would stop to listen to him, and those who didn't too.

Of course, no one had the heart to point out to him that the 'brilliant device' was spewing out waste oil instead, although Sunstreaker's howls of rage ('It's slagging my paintjob!') echoing through the Ark were a dead giveaway that something was wrong with Wheeljack's latest invention.

**...............**

* * *

A - Twins/Ratchet - Done!  
B - Ratchet/Wheeljack - Done!  
C - Wheeljack/Bluestreak - Done!  
D - Bluestreak/Prowl - Up next :)

ThePerfectSpell 2010


	4. Letter D Bluestreak&Prowl

Mostly G1, with some '07movieverse.

Not mine, don't own the lovable mechs here.

**

* * *

**

**Letters**

- D -

4 stories about** Bluestreak&Prowl**

**

* * *

**

**Decisive  
**Few mechs realised how similar both Prowl's and Bluestreak's jobs were. Bluestreak had to keep calm during the heat of battle, lest his shot go wild. Prowl had to maintain his cool, or a simple miscalculation made during pre-battle would cost lives, many lives. Likewise, Prowl grappled with guilt that his decisions killed mechs, and Bluestreak regretted not pulling the trigger that little bit faster. But in the midst of the war, they could not afford to second-guess themselves, and most Autobots understood that.

**...............**

**Droopy**  
Door wings were a good indicator of a Datsun's mood. That was why when Bluestreak's droopy door wings perked up after receiving a comm. (no doubt from the med-bay), most mechs breathed a sigh of relief and were glad their second-in-command was stable.

**...............**

**Droopy **(Take two)  
Prowl was sitting at his desks clearing reports of the aftermath of the twin's latest prank (on _Ironhide, _of all mechs), when he was enveloped by a pair of arms hugging him tightly. Concerned optics looked up at him.

'What's wrong, Prowl?'

'Nothing's wrong, what makes you say that?' The tactician was rather surprised at Bluestreak's question, as he wasn't feeling particularly off. In fact, he was looking forward to finishing that last report.

Bluestreak's answer was to steer him towards the shiny metal door of their wash racks, where Prowl could clearly see his door wings in the reflection. They were drooping and had an air of gloominess around them. But, as his processor protested silently, he wasn't feeling miserable at all.

The only explanation Prowl's logic center could come up with was that his door wings were _drooping_. His beautiful door wings were _sagging_.

_ARGGHHHHHH_

He came out of recharge with a start, optics refocusing to find that he was in the berth he shared with the sniper.

Easing back down onto the berth, Prowl was glad he told no one, not even his bondmate, one of his greatest fears was that one day he would wake up to find that he had saggy door wings.

No, Prowl swore to himself with a shudder, no one would find out.

**...............**

**Dazzling**  
Bluestreak snuggled into Prowl's side, and the tactician, in a rare display of public affection, wrapped his arm around the younger mech. The lights were dim in the rec. room for their weekly human movie appreciation night, and both pairs of optics were locked onto the screen keenly. A human-shaped blur dashed across the forest, moving at speeds Bluestreak was sure the organics were not capable of reaching.

'I heard this movie is really popular with the humans.' Prowl whispered into his audios, 'and many of their female youth are apparently quite obsessed with that one human.'

A glance at over at Mikaela proved that statement to hold true, and the female was tracking the said human on the screen keenly with her eyes. Bluestreak even detected some of her oral fluid dribbling out the side of her open mouth.

After a moment of careful scrutiny of the human with a mop of curly brown hair before him, he responded, frowning. 'I don't really get why they describe him as _dazzling_. He looks just like any other human young.'

Prowl only shrugged (as much as he could shrug with another mech latched onto his shoulder).

Bluestreak mused, humans sure had some weird customs.

**...............**

* * *

A - Twins/Ratchet - Done!  
B - Ratchet/Wheeljack - Done!  
C - Wheeljack/Bluestreak - Done!  
D - Bluestreak/Prowl - Done!  
E - Prowl/Jazz - Up next :)

ThePerfectSpell 2010


End file.
